A Gentle Kind of Reproach
by skywolf666
Summary: It was an anger born of worry, sharpness caused by the sudden terror that something had happened to his children, and Chrom felt horrible for it when he left them after delivering a blistering scolding for the ruckus they had kicked up all because of a simple cockroach. Yet Skye knew, losing one family member was one too many, and she loved him for that protective heart of his.


The door to their tent opened with a quiet rustle, and Skye automatically looked up from her book as she watched her husband trudge inside with a look of exhausted impatience on his face. Tilting her head to the side, the dark-haired tactician sat up on the cot as Chrom shrugged out of his cloak. While it wasn't new for her husband to look tired at the end of a long day, Skye knew for a fact that this particular day had passed quietly and without incident due to being back inside of friendly territory. They had recently set up camp with the intent to have a short but well-deserved break now that they had returned to Ylissean soil, and even she had caved into the rare opportunity to relax by retiring early to her tent well before supper.

Still, Chrom looked as if he had just had a chance to rest his feet after a hard day's march and battle. His movements were slow and tired as he unbuckled his belt and set Falchion aside, and he was shaking his head as if exasperated by something. More than confused by his behaviour, Skye closed her book as she called out in worried greeting, "You... look positively exhausted. Is something wrong? And if something is wrong, do I want to know what it is?"

Despite himself, Chrom felt his lips pulling back into an unconscious smile at her effort to make him laugh in the midst of her honest concern. Sitting down heavily next to her, he began attending to his boots as he heard her setting her book aside and sitting up properly. She wrapped her arms tenderly about his shoulders from behind, nuzzling into his neck as he kicked his boots off. Leaning back gratefully into her warm touch, he closed his eyes as he answered her tiredly, "I just had a very... interesting... experience with your children."

Blinking, Skye let his words sink into her as she quit her nuzzling and instead began thinking. His choice of words spoke volumes, and proved that their children most certainly were at the bottom of his condition. Still, she couldn't let him get away with ceding a claim on them just because they had earned his ire, and she let him go as she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why, all of a sudden, are they now _my_ children and not _our_ children, Chrom?"

He didn't feel guilty for his words, but he had to smother a chuckle at her sharp reply that proved just how well motherhood suited her. Whether it had been their infant girl at the castle, or their two newly arrived offspring from the future, Skye had proven herself many times over to be as ferocious as an angry grizzly bear if someone was daft enough to threaten her children. Stretching his aching shoulders, Chrom unbuckled his belt as he answered her tiredly, "Did you know that both of them are apparently terrified of cockroaches?"

Skye wasn't sure how to react to that, and she kept silent as she watched Chrom pull his belt loose from his trousers and set it down alongside his boots. The idea that her children didn't react well to insects was new to her, and she was certain Morgan didn't have an issue with bugs as she had seen him 'rescue' Noire from the clutches of a ladybug, and then promised to help her cure her fears of insects by showing her a handful of his own favourite ones. While she admitted Lucina could be a different story though she had no proof to back up the thought, Skye still was at a loss as to how their being afraid of cockroaches could be both her fault and something that Chrom would be so exhausted over. Deciding she wasn't going to be able to solve this puzzle on her own, and now rather curious as to what had happened, Skye asked with undisguised confusion, "What exactly happened today?"

Glancing down at the cot, Chrom ensured he had enough room to flop down beside her before he did so with a long-suffering sigh. He could barely believe what he had seen and heard, and though he had been tempted to laugh, and hard, at what he'd seen the other and more firm half of him simply wouldn't allow it. They had given him quite the scare with their antics, and whether or not he said it aloud, he was a little embarrassed that his own children would act out in such a way over something like a bug. Closing his eyes as he felt Skye combing her fingers through his hair in a gentle caress, he answered her wearily, "I was finishing my rounds and was just about to join you here for a break and possibly a nap... and I heard yelling coming from Morgan's tent."

It didn't take a great stretch of imagination for Skye to figure out what had happened, and though she knew Chrom wanted her to be above it all, she just couldn't help but snicker. If her son had a bug he couldn't stand, that wasn't very surprising, but the fact that Lucina had lost her well-maintained composure and joined her brother in acting like a child... It was too much. Shaking her head as she tried to suppress her mirth, she continued brushing Chrom's hair back and out of his face as she asked cheekily, "And what did you find when you went to investigate?"

Fighting his smile but unable to resist her teasing, Chrom adjusted his head to rest in her lap as he answered her with a small shake of his head, "I found both of them running around like lunatics as a cockroach flew about in the tent, clearly just as baffled as I was by what was taking place. Morgan was shaking like a leaf, and worse, Lucina had Falchion of all things unsheathed. I have no idea why she thought she needed her sword to take care of a bug, but I have a terrible feeling Morgan made her do it."

"I still fail to see how this makes them _my_ children, but I do understand a little bit why you look like you do now." Skye said with a laugh she couldn't restrain, and she knew full well that since he was resting in her lap that he could feel her trembling with swallowed giggles. The sight he was describing was easy enough for her to picture, and the entire ridiculousness of it all was just too funny for her to ignore. While camp-life could never be described as boring, especially considering how many of her comrades had wild eccentricities that were impossible to turn a blind eye to, this was certainly something she had never heard before. "I assume you gave them both an earful?"

"I did. I had no idea what was going on, and for a second I feared the worst when I heard them kicking up such a ruckus." Chrom admitted with a quiet mutter, and Skye's laughter ceased as her hand became intensely gentle in her ministrations. She understood, more than anyone else, how fiercely he loved his family. She also knew how anger born of worry was always acutely sharper than any other kind, but more often than not she let him get away with such a thing because of her understanding of him.

Opening his eyes, Chrom gazed up at her to see that painfully gentle expression that both soothed and hurt him on her face as she continued to lovingly comb her fingers through his hair. Chrom reached up to brush aside the bangs that covered the right side of her face back behind her ear, and she smiled as his fingertips lazily caressed her now-exposed cheek once he finished in his work. Sighing guiltily, he dropped his hand back to his side before clenching it into a fist, "I shouldn't have been so sharp with them once I found out what was happening, and I will make sure I apologize to them for it... I just... Gods. I never want to hear my children yelling for any reason whatsoever again. It's not a pleasant thing to overhear... and a parent has a shockingly overactive and rather grim imagination when it comes to their children, I've found."

"Yes, I'm more than aware of that." Skye agreed with a shake of her head, remembering well her nightmares and the irrational pulses of horror that more than once had crippled her during her pregnancy, and long after giving birth to Lucina. Those first few nights when she had lain in bed after giving birth had been torture, as every single whimper and murmur from the crib not too far from reach had kept her mind racing in terror. Still... Holding that snuffling infant had more than made all of those sleepless nights worth it, and she didn't ever miss those hours when she could've been asleep.

Knowing full well that Chrom shared that belief of hers, Skye stroked the shape of his lips in a forgiving touch before she scolded him lightly, "There's no need to apologize, but explaining would do a lot of good. Both for them and for you. They'll likely feel a bit better if you do let them know exactly why you were sharp with them, and even if it is a little embarrassing to say, 'I was angry because you scared me.', you'll feel better once you get it out into the open."

Chuckling with exasperation as she had correctly pinpointed and stabbed remorselessly at the exact reason why he was willing to apologize over explaining, Chrom let out a deep and weary breath. She never did let him get away with anything, and had absolutely no qualms in pointing out his shortcomings if it was necessary to his well-being. He wondered how he managed to have pride in the face of a woman who was so damn merciless with him, but he knew full well that it was because she was merciless that he was a much better man than he used to be without her. Still, he couldn't help but tease her as she watched him with that fond and playful smile that had stolen his heart long ago,"Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because someone has to be." Skye shot back fearlessly and with a wide and innocent smile that proved her mischievous mood. She watched with amusement as Chrom gazed at her in amazed speechlessness for a moment, then he laughed aloud before pushing himself to his knees instead of lying down. Leaning back on her hands, she met his warm stare with a challenging smile before adding playfully, "You can't always be strong and unshakeable. Someone has to stir things up, or else you'll just get complacent. And a complacent leader isn't someone I want to follow on the battlefield, or be married to. I thought you knew that already."

"Be quiet you." Chrom muttered with a smirk, sealing her giggling mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. She laughed once more, curling her arms happily about his neck as his tongue slid past her lips to caress and control her mouth. He leaned her back slowly onto the cot, resting his weight carefully on top of her as she greedily pulled at him to hold him even closer. Sighing deeply when he finally pulled away for a breath of air, he watched as she smiled tenderly up at him, laying flat against the mattress in a position of complete and utter ease.

Her face had reddened somewhat, and her eyes were glittering with love as she watched him watching her with unrestrained warmth. He lifted his right hand and brought it to the strap of her shirt, moving up and down its length with an absent sort of way that made her burn with impatient desire. The kiss had brought the already plunging neckline of her shirt further down, and Chrom noted with a dark satisfaction that she wasn't wearing any bindings on her chest. Adjusting himself more comfortably on top of her, he leaned down until their noses touched before muttering, "Your tongue should be painted silver, you sly cat... Is there any situation you can't talk yourself out of?"

"I think it only works when I'm with you." Skye admitted with a gentle smile, and in prompt answer he kissed her lightly before shaking his head and resting against her breasts. Laughing at his abandon, she closed her eyes as his warm breath tickled her neck and his arms wrapped possessively around her shoulders. He hugged her tightly, possessively, and with shake of her head, Skye twined her fingers lazily into his navy-blue curls and let him use her as a pillow. When he closed his eyes and relaxed completely into her, she couldn't help but remark softly, "You're very affectionate today. They really worried you, didn't they?"

Chrom didn't answer, but rather gave her one long squeeze before nuzzling against her neck. Her hold on him tightened in response, and she tugged lightly at his hair until he looked up to meet her gaze. Her dark brown eyes were molten as she stared at him, and her expression had turned extremely gentle. She brushed her fingers through his hair again, and then moved to caress the shape of his cheek when he sighed. Turning his face into her palm, he kissed at her wrist as he finally answered quietly, "Losing one member of my family was more than enough. I can't imagine losing you... losing Lucina, or Morgan... The pain would be unbearable. It makes me want to throw the lot of you into the safest place I can think of and keep you locked away until this damned war is over."

Smiling sadly, Skye knew better than to tell him exactly why he couldn't do so, especially when he was likely more than aware of the reasons. He was an intelligent, if somewhat clumsy type of man, and there was little that escaped him when it came to the intricacies of battle. He knew full well why she was needed at the front of the war, and why his children likewise were members of their army. It didn't stop his yearnings, but logic didn't work well on her heart either when it came to the ones she loved, and she couldn't ever fault him for voicing their secret wishes aloud.

Chrom felt her kiss the top of his head, and he muttered a quiet curse as she buried her face in his hair and hugged him fiercely. He knew why she was keeping silent, why she was letting him say things that normally would have her hackles rising, and it both irritated and soothed him. He'd lost count of the times now when he mused she would be well within her rights to simply stand up and walk away from him, to leave him behind and seek out a better life for herself. Yet she never even so much as scowled when she had the right to, and sometimes he wondered at her heart.

Sighing in defeat, Chrom looked up to meet her gaze, and the kind worry in her eyes brought a pained smile to his face. He hated making her look like that, but he was glad for the understanding that made such an expression come to her. Freeing one arm from its tight hold about her shoulders, he stroked the shape of her lower lip before muttering softly, "I'm sorry... I'm not really making this afternoon very pleasant, am I?"

"I don't mind. It's not often you let yourself be like this." Skye pointed out with a little shake of her head, and she kissed his fingertips when he scowled at her, clearly expecting a reprimand rather than her consoling words. Shaking her head further at the masochism, she couldn't help but continue with a pointed, "You power through everything negative and try to put it behind you as quickly as you possibly can, as if that will make the pain and discomfort fade faster. Unfortunately, you and I are exactly the same in that respect... So, I think you're due for a bit of a brooding session, and I don't really mind you doing it. I'd much rather hold you through a bit of a rough patch and talk to you about it than stand behind you and watch you grit your teeth. I'd only be worried, and angry, if you held your tongue and tried to bottle it up like we're both prone to doing."

"I'm honestly amazed you haven't slapped me once in our three years of being together." Chrom tried to sound sour, but the muttered comment came out more amused than he hoped it would at her very correct summation of how he usually handled his emotional turmoil. It didn't help that he gave her similar scoldings on more than a handful of occasions, which only made their current situation more familiar than they both likely wanted it to be.

Smiling cheekily at him, Skye playfully shook her head and stroked his cheek as she replied without missing a beat,"I could if that would make you feel better, but slapping people isn't exactly my preferred method of communicating. Besides, if you want someone to slap you, you just need to go and ask Sumia. I'm sure she'd be happy to if you told her it would snap you out of your doldrums."

The thought made him laugh despite himself, and from the dancing light in her dark eyes, Chrom knew it had been her intention. He couldn't help but flex his jaw at the reminder of Sumia's 'slap' back in Ragna Ferox two years ago, and Skye giggled at his automatic reaction to the memory. Even if it had been well-meaning, pegasus knight's confusion between a slap and a punch had proved rather painful. Shaking his head but still chuckling, Chrom rubbed his chin pointedly before refusing flatly, "No, I think I'll manage without Sumia's help... And if memory serves, you were of absolutely no aid that day, either. You sat down and practically pulled a muscle laughing at me along with Flavia."

"It was so unexpected I had no idea how else to react." Skye defended herself through giggles, but she knew just as he did that she had only burst out laughing mostly because of how damned shocked he had looked at the punch that had knocked him flat. No one had ever thought Sumia had that much strength behind her fragile-looking form, but Skye admitted without shame that she looked at the ashen-brown-haired woman in a whole new light afterwards. "Mind you, I think she's since learned the difference between a punch and a slap, if that's any comfort."

"It's not." Chrom answered with a shake of his head, but his smile remained as he watched her laughing. Reaching forward, he lazily brushed his knuckles along her cheek, tracing the colour of her blush as she leaned back comfortably underneath him. She looked content, completely and utterly at home, and the expression soothed him beyond words. Taking a moment to snuggle deep into her embrace, he let out a long and satisfied exhale before he allowed himself to change topics. Nodding towards the treatise she had set aside on the corner of their cot, he questioned her curiously, "Were you studying battle histories again?"

"Reviewing my old notes, actually. Morgan requested a match tonight to test his strategical knowledge, so I thought a little refreshing would do me some good." Skye answered with a light laugh, and she turned a little to glance at the thick treatise she had been absorbed in before Chrom had entered the tent. It was her oldest book and also her favourite, and she rather enjoyed having an excuse to bury her nose in the pages and challenge herself to find new meanings in well-read words. Still, she didn't much have the desire to keep reading, especially when her husband was lying warm and docile in her arms, and she said so with a mischievous smile, "Mind you, I don't really feel the need to keep reading anymore..."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I don't need to apologize for interrupting you." Chrom answered her just as playfully, and before she could think of a retort he propped himself up over her and kissed her. Murmuring in satisfied defeat, Skye reached to hold him firmly against her as his tongue slid inside and urged her answer. His hands moved lazily down from her throat to her sides, squeezing once they reached her hips as their kiss deepened in passion.

Chrom growled in satisfaction when he felt her legs stirring restlessly against his, and he nudged them apart with his knee before resting between as he knew she wanted. She groaned deep in her throat at the pressure of his body resting down on hers, and automatically she arched up into him to better the sensation of his arousal pushing into her core. She laughed breathlessly when she felt his hands moving underneath her shirt in a testament to his impatience, and she lay obediently back as she teased him, "A little eager, aren't we?"

Hiding a smile by leaning down to kiss at her exposed throat, Chrom couldn't deny he was starving for her. The past few weeks had proved difficult for them all with their increased workloads, and after long days of marches and battles, almost the entire army were sleeping on their feet by the time they returned to their tents. Today had been the first day in a long time that he had managed to actually feel honestly rested, and he wanted to use that energy well. He listened to her breathing hitch as he slid his right hand tauntingly along the flat of her stomach, and he asked with a low mutter, "Do you blame me? Besides, you sound just as impatient as I feel..."

"Mmm..." Skye didn't resist as he began unbuckling her trousers, and she curled her fingers deep into his hair as she yanked him up to kiss him hungrily. She felt the rumble of his laughter through their lips, and she wound her left leg about his hips as she arched higher off the bed and ground herself against him. His low groan was music to her ears, and the way he pushed back against her only served to increase the sweet expectation of what was to come.

He kissed her again, the embrace full of promise, and then he sat back as he pulled his shirt up and over his head before tossing it somewhere behind them thoughtlessly. He watched her eyes flicker up and down his bared chest, her dark eyes turning molten before she reached out and brushed her fingers gently down the length of his torso. The feeling of her nails raking down lovingly across his skin sent a delicious chill through him, and he watched her prop herself up on her elbows beneath him, a mischievous light warming her expression.

Leaning down willingly, Chrom positioned himself easily overtop of her again, resting both hands on either side of her shoulders to give her what she wanted. She smiled broadly in approval, kissing him shortly before leaving his lips to mark out the path her fingers had beforehand with her mouth. She scorched him with her soft exhales before kissing him, heightening the sensation of her touch before she lovingly applied her teeth to his overly sensitive skin. He grit his teeth together at the feeling of her gentle nips and kisses, knowing she would leave marks on him later. He planned to return each and every single one by the end of the night, and as she delivered a wicked lick to the skin over his heart, he ground out as his control began to slip, "Gods but you're a tease..."

Peeking up at him through her bangs, Skye leaned back and away from him, savouring the hungry way he was staring at her and the proof of his arousal straining against his yet-to-be removed trousers. He hadn't knocked her flat yet, and his control both surprised and amused her. Laughing softly, she stroked the shape of his cheek before murmuring gently, "Come on, then. No more teasing."

Chrom traded a gentle smile with her before leaning down to kiss her properly again, and she sighed in satisfaction as he rested his weight honestly on top of her. She curled her fingers in his hair, holding him firmly to her as her legs wound tighter about his hips. He reached down to pull his trousers down, and she shifted a little to allow him to remove the offending garments in preparation for what they both wanted.

A noise outside of their tent halted both of them, and Skye stiffened in alarm as Chrom immediately froze in his movements as they recognized the polite but firm voice of the Shepherd's lieutenant. Skye managed a disbelieved gasp as her eyes widened, and she heard Chrom curse as Frederick called at the tent's entrance, "Milord, I apologize for the intrusion..."

Chrom let out a groan like a wounded animal as he abandoned composure and flopped lifelessly on top of his wife. He buried his face into her dark hair, unable to disguise his disappointment and frustration, which only was made worse by Skye laughing uncontrollably at the absurdity of the timing. Scowling deeply, Chrom refused to let her go as he cursed into her neck, "Damn you, Frederick..."

Trying desperately to stifle her laughter so the knight outside of their tent wouldn't hear her, Skye gave her husband a warm squeeze before she gently pushed at his chest to make him sit up. He didn't go easily, but he did allow her to straighten him, and the look on his face almost made her regret being the one to have to take charge and do the separating. He stared at her with such undisguised longing and disappointment that it almost hurt, and she let her giggles fade as she leaned forward to peck him lightly on the cheek. "I know, I'm disappointed, too. But you better go see what he wants. It's not like him to call on you when you've retired early."

Sighing deeply in annoyance but knowing full well that she was right, Chrom pulled himself regretfully away from her. He found his shirt on the ground and roughly pulled it on, listening to his wife straightening her own clothing before she stood up to join him. He made to keep walking out of the tent but was halted when Skye embraced him from behind and looped her arms snugly about his waist. Freezing, Chrom didn't know how to react as she nuzzled against his back and waited for him to answer. Laughing as he realized she was consoling him, Chrom rested his hands on her wrists and leaned back against her gentle play as he sighed, "I'll be fine... I'm just being a bit petty. I've missed you, and I really don't like being interrupted. Even if it is something important."

"Pay attention to what Frederick is going to say, and remember that I'm going to be waiting for you tonight. Think that way and you might manage to get through the conversation without wanting to kill him." Skye reminded him with a laugh, and she kissed him sweetly on the neck before letting him go. She paused at the tent's entrance, smiled coyly over her shoulder, and then added cheekily, "I'm going to go and play a match or two with Morgan, I'll give both him and Lucina an earful of my own, and then we can continue where we left off when you come back, all right?"

"It's a date." Chrom laughed as she left ahead of him, and he heard her greet Frederick nonchalantly outside of the tent. Her ability to portray herself so coolly no matter the situation constantly surprised him, but he admitted that he was glad she could do such a thing as he didn't have that kind of ability. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, he reached for Falchion and went completely still as something black and small darted underneath his hand and across the hilt of his blade.

Jumping back impulsively from the sword, Chrom cursed under his breath as he realized he hadn't managed to completely get rid of the cockroach that had startled his children. Barely able to believe the blasted thing had somehow followed him, Chrom was ready to kill it for certain when it abruptly spread its wings and launched itself from the pommel of his sword straight at his face.

"GYAH!"

**AN:**

**It is a fic about nothing. XD Five pages of nothing, and I loved it. -laugh- It's basically just a funny nonsensical fluff piece that was sorta lemony tinged for my own amusement that I wrote for no reason. I was inspired at first from the thought that Chrom had to explain the story of what he just saw to his wife, and considering he's married to Skye... Well, I saw the potential for comedy and seriousness and decided to roll with it. I'm of the opinion that Chrom was sharp with Morgan and Lucina (or whoever the sibling was, lol), mostly because it was anger born of worry. Likewise considering Chrom lost Emmeryn at this point of the game... It'd make sense that he'd be extremely protective of the family he does have... So comedy turned to seriousness, seriousness to comfort, and comfort to comedy. I jumped so much in this fic. It was really just a random drabble... but, I wanted to do something for Chrom and Skye, so I did, and I'm happy that I did. :3**

**Also, as common knowledge, cockroaches are really hard to kill... and I thought it'd be funny if it stalked him back to his tent and caused some more mayhem once Skye left. Originally I was going to have Skye be in there to and just lose her shit laughing at him, but I thought that'd be mean... but there's Frederick waiting outside for him and Chrom randomly shouting in shock as a cockroach flies at his face just inside the tent... You imagine the outcome of this particular scenario. That's honestly the only reason I decided to have this fic end this way. -laughing uncontrollably-**

**Mood: Amused**

**Listening To: November Rain - Guns N Roses**

**~ Sky **


End file.
